Violet Dax the new girl
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: when Doctor McCoy fell in love with Nurse chapel and finds she has to leave for medical school it breaks his heart... but then a change happens when he and scotty go to Rucker's on the space dock he meets a beautiful new girl... they have crazy adventures like... Halloween haunted house, journey through time and so much more McCoy/OFC, Spock/Kirk, Scotty/ Orion rating for later


**Violet Dax the New Girl**  
Summary: this is a story about the nurse that transfers from the defiant after Nurse chapel leaves to complete her med schooling. Doctor McCoy knew what to expect but didn't know what to expect when he develops a crush on the Girl. So now it's up to Spock, Kirk and the rest of the Crew to get them together

Disclaimer: the only one I own is Violet I don't own Bones or any other character I don't own any of the songs used in this either this is non –profit but I would love your reviews *Violet is based on myself and my lifelong wish to actually fall in love with McCoy but the name was changed for security reasons*

Chapter 1 Good bye Christine, Welcome violet

A tear slid down her cheek as she said her final goodbye to her old boss and great friend Doctor McCoy. Christine hated leaving him and saw he was just as sad to see her leave in fact his heart was broken. Dr. McCoy over the two years that they worked together had fallen in love with Christine but never could admit it now it was too late. He leaned down and kissed her cheek goodbye then rushed to his office and locked the door. "Len! Wait!" She pleaded but he had already dimmed the lights and shut the shades tight.

That night Leonard laid his head on his desk in despair he decided he needed a drink so he asked Scotty to beam him to the space station. Scotty decided to come with his friend because he felt bad for him. The two ventured to a dark a weary dive on the space station called Rucker's where they play smooth jazz and the sentient beings drank, danced slowly, or just came for the gambling that went on. Scotty found himself a dance partner with an Orion girl, Leonard went and sat himself at the bar. "Eh! McCoy haven't seen ya in a while whatcha have?" a tall six armed alien asked. "The usual Sid please" McCoy said looking at the counter in a look of haste. "Hey pal what's wrong?" Sid asked his close friend. "Well you remember Christine?" He started. "Yeah I heard she was leaving for med school or something" Sid replied. "Well I fell in love with her and she left before I could even tell her anything I lost she won I'm a shell" McCoy moped nursing his bourbon.

Suddenly a girl appeared on stage with three backup singers, she had long wavy brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes that with one look could make any man melt or bow to their knees, she was skinny with a short build, and for some reason her voice was tantalizingly gorgeous making most of the males in the bar seem to float to her. "Hey Sid who's she?" McCoy asked looking up at the stage. "Oh her that's violet she's not a regular singer but when she does come here I let her have the first act" Sid said as she started to sing. McCoy was in a trance he knew it that this would happen again but he didn't care so long as his heart didn't care of course.

After the song ended there was tons of cheers, hoots and whistles as she walked off stage. *wow She's amazingly beautiful I wish I could meet her* McCoy thought to himself suddenly he heard a female voice… "Hey Sid I'll have the usual shot of jack please" "of course Violet you really did well tonight when ya moving to the new ship assignment?" Sid asked. "Well I'm supposed to be going to the Enterprise tomorrow morning I'm their new head nurse" She answered with a smile. "Mind my manners ma'am did you say you were coming to the Enterprise as the new head nurse?" McCoy asked. "Yeah I'm an old friend of their captain James T. Kirk" She said looking at McCoy. "I'm Leonard McCoy by the way" He whispered to her. "I'm Violet Dax nice to meet you, hey you seem familiar to me maybe not anyway wanna dance?" The Girl asked fluttering her eye lashes. "Uh… uh… sure I'll have a dance" McCoy said feeling his heart almost come out of his chest and his palms get super sweaty. "Eh Eddy play Ho Hey by the lumineers will ya" She snapped to the DJ.

People cleared the floor and the music started to play this was one of McCoy's favorite songs. They twirled lightly and McCoy suddenly felt light on his feet like he had no feet there but he knew they were there. Was it all a dream? Was he really awake? Scotty answered his question right then and there when he heard Scotty say they had to go and get ready for the new nurse to arrive. "Alright Scotty I'm coming Sorry Darlin I gotta go captain's orders" McCoy said with a sad smile. She returned the sad smile then they broke apart.

On their way back to the Enterprise Scotty and McCoy talked about their night at Rucker's. "Aye Doctor who was the lassie you were dancing with?" Scotty asked seeing a dreamy look in Doctor McCoy's eyes. "Aw just the new head nurse her name is violet and she doesn't know I'm her boss either" McCoy said with a sigh. "True but she'll find out soon enough she's a pretty lassie Doctor if she likes you back then you will be one very lucky lad" Scotty laughed as they beamed aboard the ship. Kirk looked at his two friends Scotty looked normal but his closest friend looked in a daze. "Bones are you feeling alright? I thought you were upset about Christine leaving" Kirk asked with a smirk. "Aye he got over her tonight Captain we went to Rucker's and he found your old friend Violet Dax" Scotty smiled looking at Kirk. "Darn Bones works fast" Captain Kirk giggled as the two walked past him. "Hey… *hick* I… *hick* Resent that… *hick* Jimmy Boy…*hick* Boy…*hick*" McCoy said hiccupping. "Damn it! Scotty you got him drunk! Come on Bones let's get you an anti-hangover medication from sickbay" Kirk said dragging his friend out.

_McCoy was in the depths of a dream tonight it was a dream about her about Violet Dax. He was a teenager again they were together behind the bleachers of some sport's field and she was a cheer leader he a football player. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately he returned the kiss. Suddenly he heard a giggle or two and he woke with a start_. "Bones relax you got drunk and fell asleep on the floor so Spock and I carried you here to the bio-bed and injected you with an anti-hangover substance" he heard Kirk say. "Jim was she real was Violet Dax real and is she actually going to be my head nurse?" McCoy asked looking all over the place.

"Right here doctor how can I help?" asked a familiar female voice. "oh uh I'm ok although I'm a bit hungry I'm gonna go to the mess and get something to eat" McCoy said sitting up and looking at Kirk and Violet. "So uh Jim when did she arrive?" McCoy asked. "oh about an hour ago right after Spock and I found you asleep on the floor" Kirk said walking with Bones to the mess hall. "I… she's the girl I saw last night at Rucker's she asked me to dance… she's my head nurse Jim?" McCoy asked as they stood in line. "She certainly is Bones and by the looks of you last night and from what Scotty told me someone has a crush on their new Head nurse" Kirk pushed on. "Uh Yes… No… uh maybe so why is it that important?" McCoy asked "because I don't want to see you hurt again I want you to tell her your feelings this time before it's too late but wait until you think it's the right time to tell her, I swear to the god above Leonard McCoy if you don't lord so help me I will!" Kirk snapped eyeing his friend. "Sure Jim" McCoy said softly.


End file.
